Everlong
by MinniMichaelJordan23
Summary: What if Prim didn't let Katniss take her spot as tribute?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So, I do KNOW that this has been done before. You can't tell me there isn't one story plot on Fan Fiction that has been done over by another person. Haha. Anyways, I am a terrible speller, and I will fix a lot of it, but other than that, I would like some help:)**

**Please pretend that. . .**

**Prim is 14. And Cato is 16. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but don't you think it would be a bit weird if an 18 year old made out with a 12 year old? . . . **

**Anyways, thanks!, Emma**

**Chapter One**

I looked down at my finger nails as I stood with the other 14 year old girls. I refused to look up, because I knew that I would want to run away. Anyone here could get chosen. The girl to my right, a girl I never talked to, a girl I walked by at school, or even one of my best friends. Anyone could get chosen, but no one wanted to. Everyone here would rather be here, at home, watching instead of being in the madness.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor. I finally looked up to the sound of his voice, and looked around nervously. I felt my stomach get a little bit sick, and I really wanted to lie down.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Effie Trinket stated, with a wide smile. I bit my lower lip, and looked down again. I didn't want to watch. I refused. It was as if watching would make my chances of getting picked larger. I heard her go on and on about the tradition of the Hunger Games. I wanted her to get it over with. To get my frustration out of my system, and call the girl's name, already. I want her to call the name so that I can get back to my life. I just want her to hurry. "Ladies first" She states with that overly-happy smile. I took a big swollow, and felt a bit nauseous. It's not me. My name is not about to be called. I chanted those words in my head.

With a clear voice, a name was called. "_Primrose Everdeen"_. My stomach dropped, and my eyes shot up from off the floor. My peers cleared a rout for me so I could walk to the stage. I took a small step. I felt the back of my shirt become untucked, but that wouldn't matter. I felt a bit dizzy, but I followed the grey pavement on the ground.

"Prim!" A strangled sound comes out of somone. I didn't bother looking up to see who said it, because I already knew it was Katniss. "Prim!" She yells again. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye, but that was all I was going to let go. I didn't want to cry. At least not in front of all of these people. I kept walking, and as I was about to walk up the steps, Katniss grabbs my shoulder.

"I volunteer!" She gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!" She said smoothly the second time. No! Not Katniss! She wan't going to die! I pulled myself from under her grip.

"No! Katniss! Step back!" I said. It was very quiet, but it seemed louder to me.

"Prim, go back to Mom. Now," Katniss said, sternly. I stepped up the staires, completely ignoring her. I heard her yell for my name, but I didn't want to listen. I didn't want Katniss to go through what I have watched the past fourteen years of my life. Effie Trinket looked at me with a smile, and I glared at her, as if she caused this all. Katniss stood at the bottom of the staires, and had a stunned look on her face. I saw Gale come to her and take her away. I felt tears coming down my cheeks, and I realised I was crying hysterically.

"That's the spirit of the games!" Gushes Effie. I let out a sob at that. "Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

No one claps, of course. I didn't take offense to it, because I knew it was nothing personal. I bit on my bottom lip to prevent any more tears. I knew it wouldn't look good on camera. And I know I will need as many sponsors as possible. I lift my head, and decide to look strong for Katniss.

"And, for our male tribute," Effie stated. I scanned the boys section, pitting the boy who get's chosen. Effie trails her fingers on the rim of the bowel before picking a slip on the top. "Peeta Mellark".

A boy about medium height, with a stocky build looked around, then walked slowly up. His face was masked, but his eyes showed that he was scared. I didn't know him, but I knew he worked at a bakery. He had blond, curly hair, and blue eyes. He looked about sixteen or seventeen.

The rest of the ceremony was Effie talking about the Games, and the past. I didn't really pay attention. I was too occupied thinking about my future. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. I have to say, I was pretty proud of myself.

After the anthem, Peeta and I are taken into custody. We are put in separate rooms and left alone. I didn't know what was going to happen, so I was a bit shaken. I knew that nothing bad would happen to me, yet.

"Prim!" I voice said, and I turned and saw Katniss, and Mom following her. Seeing Katniss made my tears come out. I wrapped my arms around her, and sobbed into her shoulder. "You should have let me go! You should have let me, Prim!"

"I-I-I couldn't!" I sobbed, with a muffled voice. I sniffed, and pulled myself away. I saw Mom with red rimmed eyes, and hugged her. I squeezed her tight as if I would never hug anyone ever again.

"Prim, you have to win," Katniss said. She grabbed my face in between her two hands, "You have to!"

"I'll try! I promise I'll try!" I said, doubting I'll come close.

"Prim, you can find water, and find food. You know _everything_ about herbs, and plants. Use it to your advantage! You are fast! You can run. Run and hide. Maybe climb a tree!" Katniss said. I nodded, shaking.

"Katniss, I can't climb trees. I'm not like you," I said, desperately.

"Remember, let your feet lead you. Use your legs," She said. I nodded.

"Don't get into any trouble, Katniss," I said. "Take care of Mom,"

Katniss just looks at me. She stares at me, as if trying to take my face in one last time. We both know I can't win. We both know how this is all going to end. Deep down, Katniss knows I am going to die, and so do I.

Moments later, a guard comes in and orders my Mom and Katniss for them to leave. Katniss grabbs my hand, and shoves something gold into it. "Promise me you'll try. I love you, Prim,"

"I love you guys," I sobbed. Mom hugged me again, and followed Katniss out the door. I sat down in a chair, and looked at what Katniss put into my hand. A gold pin that had a Mockingjay, with a bow and arrow. This pin was more down Katniss's personality, but it would remind me of her, and how much she cared for me.

Anyone could have been chosen. And I was chosen.

**I know this went by fast. I just really want to get to the action. . . plus, I hate monologue. Haha. Thanks!, Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I got into my room, I didn't care how wonderful it looked. We had never gotten the luxury of a shower at home, so I was pleased about that. I decided to take a shower before dinner. Effie said that I could dress, and do whatever I wanted until dinner, which would be ready in an hour. I decided to take a shower, and dress into fresh clothes. I stripped out of my way-too-big skirt and shirt, and unbraided my hair, so that it came down in waves down my shoulders. I looked into a cabnet, and noticed toiletries such as shampoo, soap bars, and a brush. I combed out my tangled hair, and jumped into the warm water. I had never taken a shower before. I had never, really, even bathed in warm water, unless we boiled it.

Going into the shower made me feel better. It was as if all of my problems were being washed away. Even though they weren't. I decided I was going to stop feeling sorry for myself. I decided I was going to do what Katniss would do, and that is be strong, and stop crying. I knew Katniss would not cry one bit if she were in my place. Even if I was going to cry, I think I am fresh out of tears. I am going to try and win.

I got out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around me. I dress in a blue, cotton dress that lays on my knees. I combed my blond hair, and left it dripping wet. Effie came to collect me for dinner, and I followed her down the narrow corridor of the train. We walk into a room where everything looks breakable. I am prone to breaking things, so I bite my lip, and walk carefully. Peeta is sat alone, at the table, and there are three other empty chaires. I take a seat next to him.

"Where is Haymitch?" Effie asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was going to take a nap," Peeta said. Effie looked relieved.

"Well, it has been an exhasting day," She commented. Really? All you had to do was read names off of a piece of paper. Peeta and I are the ones who will have to suffer.

When dinner came out, I drooled over all of the food. Mashed potatos, lamb chops, beans, baked carrots, and lots of other foods were brought out to us. It was all deliciouse, and I ate as if I never would again. I tried to keep in mind that people were watching, but that was hard to do.

"At least you guys have decent table manners. Last years tributes ate everything with their hands," Effie said, with a discusted face. I stopped eating for a moment and looked at Peeta. He didn't looked pleased with the comment. I wasn't either because we both knew that people in the seam would be happy to eat anything in front of them. Peeta never starved because he was a bakers son, and Mom always taught Katniss and I proper manners.

After we eat, we go to another compartment to see the other districs reapings. I hated seeing our replay. The desperation in Katniss's voice. I was supprised at my voice when I told Katniss that she wasn't going and I was. It didn't sound like me. I actually sounded brave. It showed Peeta's mask, but it was obvious his eyes were showing all of his emotion, like a book.

"Where is Haymich?" Peeta asked suddenly, when the video was done. On cue, Haymich walked- more like wabbled-in. He looked very drunk. I cringed as he vomitted. Haymich tried to wabble to us, but slipped over his own vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room and clean you up," Peeta sighed. I bit my lower lip, debating to help him, or not. I walked over, and helped Peeta pull Haymich up and off the ground. "You can go on to bed. I have him from here,"

"Okay," I ,muttered. I glanced at Effie one last time, and walked to my room.

I didn't realise how tired I was until I saw the huge bed. I took off the dress and slipped on a loose night gown that went to my calves. It was very pretty. I braided my hair into two pigtails so that in the morning, it was not tangled and unmanageable. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I went into a dreamless sleep.

xXx

"Up, up! Get up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie said, opening my drapes. I groaned, and glared at her. "Ten minutes until breakfast,"

She left with the loud tap of her 5 inch heels following her. I slipped out of bed, and just put on the blue dress I wore last night. It wasn't dirty. It was just a bit wrinkly from being on the floor all night. I unbraided my hair, so it fell in waves down my shoulder.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I've never seen myself as clearly as I did in this mirror. The only time I ever got to look at myself is when I look in the cracked mirror at home, which was dirty. I had never relised how much my face was similar to Katniss's. Our nose and lip shapes were obviously identical.

I moved myself to the dinning room, and saw that Haymich and Peeta occupied chaires, as Effie poured coffee into my cup. I take a seat next to Peeta, and look at all the food on the table. I ate the eggs first. I love them. I really didn't like coffee, so I drank the orange juice. In another cup was this rich light brown, warm drink, but I didn't like it. It was way too sweet.

"So, what advice do you have to give us?" Peeta asked, drinking the light brown drink. I look at Haymich and cock my head, interested in what he has to say.

"Stay alive," Haymich busted out laughing. My eyes narrowed. As if that advice could get me home. I glanced at Peeta and he seemed mad, too.

"Haha, funny," Peeta said. "Only not to us," Peeta swiped Haymich's drink out of his had, and Haymich punched him in the jaw. Hamich reached for his drink as Peeta fell to the ground. Quickly, I grab Haymich's drink, and glare at him.

Peeta gave Haymich a dirty look, got up, and scooped ice out of a fruit tray, and put it on the red mark on his face. "No. Let it show. It makes you look tough," Haymich said. "You two, stand over here,"

I looked at Peeta, and we both stepped into the middle of the room. Haymich circled us, as if to be sizing us up, to see what he has this year. Haymich purses his lips, "Well, you aren't hopless. The girls a bit small, but quick. Look, if you don't interfere with my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to help you,"

"Fine," Peeta says. I nod.

Moments later, light soaks the rooms, and Peeta and I can't help but to look through the window. We are here. The capital city. I feel a tingle in my stomach. We are getting closer to the Games. People begin to point at us and wave. I can't help but to wave, timidly, back. Peeta begins to gawk, and wave back, as well.

Then the train stops.

**Thoughts? Cato will jump in soon! Promise! Thanks!, Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I bite my lower lip as Venia yanks my leg hair off with waz. I had never really noticed that my leg hair was long, but I guess here at the capitol, all the girls have hair-less leg hair.

"Last one," Venia said with her capitol accent. I grind my teeth together as she smothers the last pat of my leg with the yellow, hot, liquid. I clutch the side of the table and squeeze my eyes shut. _R-i-i-i-p-p-p_. I let out a squeal, and smiled that it was over. I have been in the Remaking Center for what has seemed ten hours. I have been scrubbed raw, stripped of all the hair on my skin, and it feels as if all of my dignity has been taken away.

"You are doing so well!" A guy named Flavius said. I forced a smile. It is so hard not to laugh at their accents. "Okay! You can get up!"

I forced my sore body up and watched as they tweezed the remains of hair on my naked body. I felt as though three layers of my skin had been scraped away. I felt clean, though.

"Cinna is ready for her," Octivia said. They all smiled, and waved goodbye and walked- no skipped- out of the room. I grabbed a robe and wrapped it around myself. I was actually nervouse to see what my stylist does to me. Moments later, a man walks in. He wears a black shirt and pants, and has dark skin. He wears no make-up, with the exception of gold eye liner. He is very beautiful- handsome wouldn't be a good word to describe him.

"Hello, Primrose. I am Cinna, your stylist," The man says.

"You can call me Prim," I say, with a small smile.

"So, Prim, for your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you into complementary costumes," Says Cinna "And as you know, it is customary to reflect the flavor of the district,"

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I said, biting my bottom lip. I was not too excited, because previous costumes have been very indecent, and not very amazing. I wouldn't be too thrilled to come out naked, with black powder dusted all over me to represent a coal miner.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think the coal miner outfit's are very over done. We were thinking of something more original. Something that the crowd with never forget. People will remember you. Your not afraid of fire, are you Prim?" he said with a sly grin. I let out a small smile. Actually, I was terrified. But, I wouldn't say that to him. I didn't want to sound like a baby when the Games haven't even started, yet.

Hours later, I was dressed in a black unitard with red, glimmery, sparkles. Shinny, black, leather boots covered my shins, to my knees. A fluttering cape followed me wherever I went that had orange and red accents all over it. My hair is crimped down my back, with a french braid, about an inch wide, weaving my bangs back. My hair had a red head piece in it. I twirled, and my cape fluttered. I really loved it. I just only wish my hair was pulled back so that it wouldn't catch on fire. I am very scared about that. Cinna said my hair was too short to be caught on fire, though.

"It's not a real flame, of course. Just a little something that Portia and I came up with. When your chariots take off, we will light them." Cinna said.

Peeta shows up in the same costume. I am relieved because I didn't want to be the only one on fire. Portia walked by his side. When her and Cinna meet up, they talk excitedly. I have to say, I felt a bit nervouse about the fire. Actually, very nervouse.

"How do you feel about the fire?" I asked, quietly.

"I'll take off your cape if you take off mine?" Peeta aked witha raised eye brow, refuring to if we caught on fire.

"Deal!" I said, with a grin. I look around and some other tributes look at us, and start staring. There is a stunning girl from district one, a girl with a foxface, and vivid red hair. I catch the eye of a blond boy, with sharp blue eyes. We both look at eachother for a few seconds, then he raises his eyebrows and turns away. I feel my cheeks get hot, and I turn back to Peeta.

The opening music begins, and it is easy to hear throughtout the capital. I start to get very nervouse and my stomach starts to hurt, and get fluttery at the same time. The massive doors slid open, revealing the crowed. The ride lasts about twenty minutes up to City Circle. We will be escorted to our rooms and training center until the Games begin.

District One goes first, and they have on tastfull tunics with sparkles. Everyone loved them, because of their glamour. Once District Eleven goes, Cinna meets up with us. "Here we go, then!" Before we could say anything, he sets out capes on fire with a torch. I close my eyes waiting for the heat, but their is only a tickling sensation. "It worked," Cinna sighed in relief, "Remember; heads up, big smiles!" We nodded, and suddenly we were jerked, and the chariot left.

I smiled a wide smile. I made sure that my dimples on my cheaks showed. Mom always told me that they were charming, so that could be an advantage. I looked over at Peeta and girls were swooning over him. Someone threw a rose at me, and I caught it delicatly, and sniffed the sweet fumes. I blew a kiss in the direction it came from. Everyone wanted my kiss. People were reaching for it. My cheeks turned red, and I smiled bigger.

"They love us," I muttered to Peeta.

"They love _you_," He corrected.

"Whatever. The girls think you are charming," I muttered back. And it was true. He shrugged and went back to waving. I did, too.

Once we got to the City Circle, Peeta and I jumped off the chariot. "I got really shaky there," Peeta said.

"It didn't look like it," I said, with a raised eyebrow. I was a bit nervouse too. But in the middle of it, I got lost in the waving, and looking at all the different people.

xXx

The training center was huge. Each district had a floor, and your district number was your elevator number. I've ridden in an elevator twice in my life at the Justice Building, but that is it. Once to get my metal for my Dad's death, and then yesturday to say my final goodbyes to Katniss and Mom.

My room is bigger than my entire home at Districe Twelve. The shower has options for thousands of scents, and oils. I took a warm bath with scented petals that smelt of citrus and oranges. When I got out of the shower, there is a mat that automatically dries your hair and body when you step out of the shower. My hair parted into a glossy curtain that went down my back.

I program the closet for outfits of my tast, and instantly, a green tunic, and pants comes out. I change into the attire, and braid my hair down my back. I slipped on some warm slippers, and on cue, Effie calls for dinner.

Good. I'm starving.

Peeta, Cinna, and Portia are standing out on a balcony in the dinning room, when I walk in. Haymich is drinking some sort of red drink that he thinned out with his own type of alcohol, and Effie smiled wide, and took a seat.

"Boy, come here," Haymich shouted. Peeta walked over, and Haymich looked at me as to say 'you too, girl'. I sat down across from Haymich. "Now, tomorrow is your first training," He started, "I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. First of all, would you like to becoached together, or separately?"

"Why would you coach us separately?" I asked.

"Say if you had a secret skill you may not want the other to know about." Haymich said, distractedly, drinking his red stuff.

I exchange a look with Peeta. "I don't have any secret skills," He says.

"Neither do I," I said, telling the complete truth. "You can coach us together,"

"Alright. Give me some idea of what you can do," Haymich said.

"I can't do anything," Says Peeta, "Unless you count baking bread,"

"Sorry. I don't," Haymich muttered. "You, girl?"

"Not really. Katniss always told me I was fast, but that's only good for hiding. I am also a healer. I can tell you about the berries, or I can find water." I say.

"The finding water one is good,"Haymich muttered.. "Well, when you go to group training, spend some time training with things you don't know how to do. Save showing what your best at until your private lessons. Am I clear?" He asks. We both nodd. "Now, hurry and eat so the grown ups can talk,"

**Thoughts? Thanks!,Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It's almost ten, and I meet Effie and Peeta in the elevator. Peeta and I were dresed in a suit that streached from our ankle to our necks. We wore boots that went to our knees. My hair was pulled back into a french braid down my back. I was slightly giddy because I didn't know what to expect. I didn't really have a talent that would really benifit in the Games, so I was rather nervouse.

When we got to the training center, I noted that Peeta and I were the only ones with matching costumes. Someone pinned the number 'twelve' on my back, and a trainer named Atala begins to explain the rules. I didn't quite listen clearly because I was distracted by all of the equipment. I observed everyone around me , and realised that I was one of the smallest. There were people who were smaller than me, but they were well- fed and healthy, looking. I knew I was thin. Esspecially since Katniss had to gather all of the food I've ever eaten. Peeta was good sized. He was one of the most muscular, but was medium height.

Atala told us all the rules we would have to follow. She explained that there was no fighting until the Games, and we could not do anything competative. Some boys grinned at that. I noticed the boy who caught my eye at the ceremony was one of them.

Atala explained all of the stations to us. I was most interested in the edible plants test, but I knew we would save that and weight lifting for private training. This morning, Peeta finally admitted he was strong, being modest. When Atala stopped talking, people split up for free training.

"What do you want to start with?" I ask.

"How about we tie some knots?" He asks with raised eye brows. I nod. I knew we wouldn't really do anything that we were expirienced at, so I was prepared to do new things.

As we walk to the rope station, we pass the knife throwing. Peeta and I watch as a girl with blond hair throws a knife and hits it right on target. My stomach dropped. I knew I could not do that. She smirked at my shocked face. I masked it, and raised my head as if I didn't care. I saw the same boy with blond hair and blue eyes slashing dummies in the neck with a sword. He hit every one of them, taking off their heads. I imagined me being in the place of a dummie. I gulped, and bit my lower lip. I looked at Peeta and he continued walking.

Peeta and I learnt how to tie some tight knots, and things that will come in handy in the compitition, such as lighting fires, and painting. Peeta really enjoyed that. And he was really good. I noticed that the other tributes were jelouse of us. Not because we were amazing, but because of our stylists. Peeta and I made a _huge_ entrance in the games. Cinna really did make us unforgetable.

Hours later, as Peeta was throwing a spear, he whispered to me, "I think we have a shadow,"

I throw my spear and walk to get it. As I turn I see a small girl with dark skin watching us. I think her name is Rue. She is the twelve year old from districe eleven. Her arms were put to her side, and she looked very small.

"I think her name is Rue," He says. I throw the spear again- which I realise I am actually good at- and smile at him, sadly. It was sad to think that a twelve year old was to come into the games.

"You took my knife! Give it to me!" A loud voice boomed. My eyebrows narrowed, and I looked for the source of the noise. Everything got quiet. The boy with blond hair- whose name, I discovered is Cato- was thundering over top of a smaller boy. The smaller boy was shaking with fear, and shaking his head.

"I didn't! Honest!" The small boy promised. Cato looked like he was going to hurt the smaller boy. I bit my lip, and looked around, wondering if one of the trainers were going to stop him! I noticed none of them were around, and decided to take charge. Only, I'm a scrawny fourteen year old. If only I could think before stepping in between the two of them.

"Stop," I say strongly. Cato's jaw twitched, and in all honesty, I thought he was going to hurt me.

"Get out of the way," He warned in a controlled voice. Each word reminded me of thunder. I shook my head.

"Prim, I've got it," Peet muttered.

"There is no fighting before the Games. He obviously doesn't have your knife," I said calmly, ignoring Peeta. Katniss always told me my voice was charming enough to get anyone to do anything I bribed, but it obviously didn't work for this guy.

Cato grabbed my arm, and I swear he was going to kill me. I take a breath, and hold my head high.

"Let go of her," Peet said, pulling me away. Cato looked at me in the eyes, then turned and walked away, steaming mad. I breathed in relief.

"Thank god for you," I tell Peeta.

"You sure didn't look scared," He said.

"You'd be suprised," I muttered. Moments later, I see Rue hanging backwards on the bars, knife in her hand, her frowning apologetically. I smile sadly.

Peeta and I call it a day, and go to shower back in our rooms. Tomorrow we have privates, so we want to be fresh for those. I went into the shower, and scrubbed myself clean of the grime and sweat. I have to say, I worked very hard today. I learnt loads of new things. I also figured out some things I was good at, like knife throwing, and running. I was okay at climbing, but not as gracefull as Rue, or Katniss. Just good enough to get by, quietly. I was absolutely terrible at shooting the bow and arrow. I also wasn't too strong. I was building myself up, though.

I cleaned myself, again, with the citrus, orange scent, and washed my hair with the shampoo that smelt so good, I could eat it. Once I felt that I was clean, I stepped out of the shower, and onto the mat that could dry me in seconds. My hair parted into golden curtains, and I loved it. I had never really been groomed like this back at home. I loved dressing up, and wearing dresses and skirts. Mom would often hand me down hers, but they were too big. She would sew me beautiful sun dresses with bright patterns for my birthday. Those were the best gifts I would ever get. That reminded me of Katniss's pin she gave me.

I had left it on my bed-side table, not wanting to wear it to training. I don't think it makes a difference anymore, so I decided to wear it from here on out. I change into a loose, sky blue dress that falls to my knees. I pinned the mockingjay to the skirt of my dress, along my right knee. I pile all of my hair in a knot on the top of my head, and am pleased in my appearance.

I walk out to the dinning room, and Haymich and Peeta are sitting at the bare table. Their conversation must be about what Peeta was going to do tomorrow, at privates. Peeta was listening, intently, and Haymich seemed to be sober, and giving decent advice.

"Hello," I say as I sit at the table. Neither of them say anything. "When does dinner start?"

"Effie is gathering it with the servants," Peeta explains. I nod.

"Haymich, what are you wanting me to do tomorrow?" I ask, quietly.

"Well, you are good with plants and such, but there most likely wont be any plants at the training center. Peeta told me you were great with a knife, or a dagger. I want you to get a dummie, and throw them right on target. Can you do that, sweet heart?" He asks sarcasticaly. My eyebrows narrow, but I nod.

"What are you going to do, Peeta?" I ask, interested.

"Lift some weights, and throw stuff," He said. I grin.

I felt my stomach turn. I was actually nervous for this.

**Peeta and Prim are becoming more sister-brother like. That will play a HUGE part in the story, you will discover. ***Hints for future. . .*** Anyways, Prim finally gets to meet Cato. REVIEWWW! I want to write more when you review! If you don't, it doesn't feel like people like it! I have e-mail on my phone, so I get your review right when you send it! Plus, I've been updating every day! So please reward me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Question: Do you like my short chapters that come in everyday, or long chapters that come in every few days? Thanks, Emma!**

**Chapter Five **

On the next day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the game makers. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We all linger in the dining room, unsure of where to go. We noticed that no one comes back once they have left. By the time they call Rue, Peeta and I are left alone. We sit in silence until they call for Peeta.

"Remember what Haymich said about throwing weights," I said.

"Thanks. I will. You. . . throw straight," He muttered, unsure of what to say. I nod.

I don't know why I said that. Although if I am to lose, I'd rather Peeta win than any of the others. Better for our district. Better for Katniss and Mom.

After about fifteen minutes, they call my name. I tighten my braid, and roll my shoulders back. I let out a breath, and begin to walk with the sounds of my boots following behind me. Instantly, I am upset. The Gamemakers have been through twenty three demonstrations. Most of them want more than anything to just go home.

I can't do anything but continue with the plan. I go to the knife station, and grabb a silver dagger. I start off with a dummie, and hit it right in the heart. I look up at the Gamemakers, and notice a few nods in approval, and most were laughing and drinking. I was very frustrated, but I continued to throw the knifes. I move to climbing, figuring that I should do more than throwing. I climb up a rope in decent time, remembering Katniss's advice, about letting my feet lead.

"Thank you, Miss. Everdeen. You are dismissed," One of the Gamemakers tell me, once I am complete. I nod, and leave very mad, due to them not paying the least bit of attention to me.

I stride towards the elevator, and punch the number 'twelve' with my fist. I feel the tears start to come. I move quickly from the elevator to my room, hearing them all call for me, as I advance to my door. I finally start to let it all out once my face hits the pillow. I was crying, and punching the pillow with my fist.

They payed not the least bit of attention to me! To them, this is a game. A sick game. To me, it is a matter of life or death! A matter of going home to see my family again! I breathed heavily, and closed my eyes. What does it matter? It's not like I was going to win anyways. I let out a breath.

Haymich and Effie continue to knock on my door, and call for my name. I ignore them, and they eventually go away. I couldn't let them see me like this. I hated for people to see me cry. I'm sure I'll have the lowest score of the twenty four. I was last, and they wanted nothing to do with me.

"Prim, dinner is ready," Effie says, knocking on my door. I ignore her, and change my clothes into pants and a tunic. I look in the mirror, and splash water onto my face. I sigh, and undo my braid, letting my hair loose, hoping it will cover my red, puffy face.

I know I over reacted, but I know things like this help you in the competition. I walk out to the dining room, and sit down without a word. I eat my potato soup quietly, even though the rich tast upsets my stomach. I avoid any eye contact with anyone, embarassed that I made such a scene that was unnecessary.

The grown-ups begin to talk about the weather forecast, and my eyes accidentally meet Peetas. He raises his eye brows, as if to ask what happend. I just smile sadly.

"Okay, enough beating around the bush. Just how bad were you?" Haymich asks, noticing our exchange.

"It's not like it matters. By the time I got in, they didn't even care. I threw around some knifes until they dismissed me," I said, chopping my soup with my spoon with anger.

"And you?" He asks Peeta.

"About the same thing." Peeta says, peeved. Well, at least he didn't cause a scene and overreact. I felt rediculouse.

"I'm going to get such a bad score," I groan.

"Well, that doesn't matter. No one really pays attention to the low scores. Plus, they could think that you did it on purpose so you don't look as good as you really are. Some people do that," Portia says. I nod, feeling a bit better.

After dinner, we go and see the score announcment on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, and show their score below. The career tributes, naturally, got eight - ten ranges. Most other players got an average of five. Little Rue got a seven. I wonder what she showed them. I couldn't imagine her small body doing anything huge.

As usual, district twelve comes last. Peeta pulls an eight, which is very good. I bite my lip as my name comes flashing on the screen. An eight!

_An eight!_

I grinned, and everyone congradulated Peeta and I. I feel pretty pathetic for causing all of this drama, but I feel as if a big burden had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Wait until you see your interview dress," Cinna said, with a grin.

"More fire?" I ask.

"In a sort," He said, with a sly grin. I smile, back.

**xXx**

Effie's knocking on the door, reminding me that it's another "big, big, big day,". My prep team is hanging over me, and I was scared to death. My lessons with Haymich and Effie are over, and today belongs with Cinna. I remember what Haymich told me:

_ "All I want you to do is smile sweetly, showing those dimples, and charm them. Talk about your sister. Whatever you do, don't get boring and unbearablel, and you'll be alright sweatheart,"_

My team works with me until about noon, turning my skin silky smooth, painting a vivid red onto my twenty nails. My hair was being weaved into braided plates with red intwined with my blond hair. Finally, my body is coated into a gold shimmer, and dusted with sparkles.

Then, Cinna enters with what seems to be my dress, but I couldn't tell because it was covered. "Close your eyes," He mutters. I follow orders, and shut them tight.

A soft coat of fabric slips onto my skin. It must be satin because I could feel the weight of the dress pull me down. I clutched on to Octivia's hand as they sliped me into my shoes.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked, quietly after the fidgeting and adjusting ended.

"Yes," Cinna said, "Open them,"

I could tell you now that the creature that stood in the mirror was not me. My dress was full length, and covered my shoes. It had a single strap that covered my right shoulder, and red sequins that ran up the same shoulder. The dress, oh the dress, had red, orange, and blue accents that covered everywhere. My slightest movement gave you the impression that I _was_ on fire.

"Twirl for me," Cinna whispered. I spun, and felt very comfortable in the dress. I smiled. I just loved it.

"I love it," I simply say. I know I didn't say much, but he could tell that I loved it, by the way he was beaming back at me.

Peeta and I were in the dressing room and it was chaos. There was fabric being thrown everywhere, sparkles and glimmery dust flying in every direction, mentors giving last words to the tributes. Haymich and Effie were stationed at their seats, while Cinna and Portia stood by to give out outfits last minuet touches. Octivian was shimmering a ruby colored glimmer on my back, and shoulders. Peeta looked charming with a classic black suit, and red colored button up shirt, and black tie. His hair was combed into glossy curls. It looked as if they were going for the matching outfits again. No one else was really matching. You could tell that everyone was dressed to show off their best features. There was one girl with a see-through dress that sparkled when she walked. Her blond hair was curled, stifly, and her green eyes had blue liner around them. She wasn't beautiful. She was stunning. Beautiful seemed like too innocent of a word for her.

As usual, district twelve was going last. It seemed as if girls would be going before the boys because the girl with the see through outfit from district one was up. She didn't do much except smile and wink. If only I could get by with doing that.

I saw the boy with blond hair and blue eyes go up. I remember his name being Cato. He had on a classic all-black and white shirt and tie. He had a layed-back look about him, his tie being loose, and a few buttons from the top undone. His hair was messy, and you could tell it was done on purpose, because it made him devilishly handsome. He was seriouse, and said all the right things. He was sure about himself, and very determind.

"Prim?" Cinna asked, trying to get my attention. I raised my eyebrows, showing him he had all of my attention. "Now, if he comments about your fire, you ask him if he want's to see more. If he doesn't mention the fire, bring it up. All I want you to do is twirl a few times, and I have a supprise for you,"

"Okay," I nodd.

"Oh, and you forgot something. I found it on your bed side table." He pulls out my golden pin that Katniss gave me, with the Mockingjay. I smile real big.

"Thank you so much! I forgot it," I say. Cinna clasps it on my one strap of my dress.

I smiled, but it made me nervouse that he didn't tell me what was going to happen witht the fire. I was worried that it wouldn't work, or I would just look stupid. I bit my lower lip- a habbit I was developing- and felt my stomach twist. I was really nervouse, now. Especially since I was to be going up, soon. The boy from district eleven was just going up, and I would be next.

"Good luck," Peeta told me. I smiled.

"Thanks. You too. You nervouse?" I ask. I knew he wouldn't be, because this part of the Games was made for him. There was something naturally charming about him.

"A bit. I'm not going to worry about it," He said. I nodded.

I, then hear them calling Primrose Everdeen. I feel myself shake as I hear my name. I roll my shoulders back, and try to stop the shaking. I look at Peeta and he gives me a reasuring nod. I step on the stage and it feels like an embarassing dream. Like the ones where you are in public, and freeze. I was afraid I was going to forget to speak, or look like a little girl who was too scared and weak to be in the Games. I shake Caesar's outstreached hand, and smile a little bit, trying to get loose.

"So, Primrose-" He started.

"Prim," I say suddenly. My cheeks immediatly turn red. I mentaly slap myself at my habbit of correcting people of my name, "You can call me Prim,"

"Alright. So, Prim, what has to be your favorite thing so far here at the capital? I mean, it has to be different from district twelve," He said, confidently, with a huge smile.

Wait, what did he say? I saw his lips moving, but I didn't hear anything come out. My lips got dry. I remember what Katniss anways told me about my charming smile, and everyone loving it. I remember Haymich's speech about being nice and sweet. I mentally breath out a big breath, and let out a dazzling smile, being sure to show my two dimples on my lower cheeks.

"I love it here! Especially the smell of the soaps and shampoo," I say. Caesar let's out a big laugh and the audience joins in. They like me. I smile big just because of that.

"Oh, me too! I mean, I don't smell bad, do I?" He jokes, pretending to smell his arm pits. "And, what is this lovely pin?" He asks, observing the mockingjay. I smile, happy to explain.

"When my name was called for the games, my sister gave it to me. I'm not very good at the bow and arrow, but she is. It makes me want to win. It makes me remember why I'm going to try," I say. I feel my smile faulter, but I don't let it show, picking it back up again.

"And I bet all I have that your sister is the girl who wanted to volunteer, but you wouldn't let her?" he asks. I nod. "Speaking of the pin, your dress is brilliant! My breath was taken away before, but now I can hardly speak!"

"So, you liked the fire?" I ask, playing along.

"Yes! You wouldn't have any more supprises for us, would you?" He asked, with raised eyebrows. I thought he would never ask.

"I think I might have something. Want to see?" I ask, with a toothy grin. The audience yells with 'yes's'.

"The audience has my answer!" Caesar says. I stand up, swiftly from the chair, and stand in the middle of the stage. I take a breath before twirling. At first, nothing happend, and I was freaking out. I thought something went wrong, and nothing was going to happen. Then, I heard the audience clapping. I looked down, and the dress engulf me in flames. I remeber what Cinna said. _Twirl for me._

"That is brilliant! Wow! Spin again!" He encouraged. I twirled, and felt myself getting dizzy. I laughed. "Now, let's talk about your sister. Can you tell me about her?" He asks.

"Her name is Katniss. She is sixteen and I love her more than anything." I say. Caesar nods, and grabbs my hand.

"And did she tell you anything before you left?" He asked.

"Yes. She told me that I had to win," I say.

"What did you say?" He asks. No one says anything. They all hung on my every word.

"I said I promise I will try and win," I mutter. It was a dramatic mutter.

"I bet you did," Caesar said. "And we are out of time. Thank you _Prim_rose Everdeen from district twelve. Best of luck." I noticed he said 'Prim' louder, reminding me of my name correction. He winked.

The applause continues long after I am seated. I look to Cinna for reasurrance, and he gives me a big smile. I turn, and I catch the eye of Cato, as he was staring at me. I give him a confusing look, and he narrows his eyebrows, gives a frustrated breath, and turns. I bite my lower lip, wondering what that was about. It leaves my mind the second I hear Peeta's voice on stage.

Peet did real well, and the audience loved him right away. He and Caesar played along with eachother. "Do I smell like roses?" Peeta asked, and him and Caesar did a little act with them sniffing eachother. The crowd loved it. Overall, I felt really good about today, and hopefully everything goes alright when the games start. . .

**A/N: Okay, I feel like you guys are going to hate this chapter. YOU WILL SEE A LOT MORE CATO NEXT CHAPTER! -I put it in caps so everyone could see it. Anyways, I think you all will hate it because she is a bit of a cry-baby. I did this on purpose. My secret will be revealed soon! I made this longer because I know you all are tired of those wimpy short chapters. I will try to make them longer. Okay! Thanks!, Emma!**

**P.S. I loved all of the reviews! I will start to respond, soon! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's hard to think that tomorrow I will be fighting for my life. Ever since I've been here, I haven't really thought this through, or processed this. I didn't even know if I would be able to kill anyone. But, then again, if it is someone you don't know's life, or yours, I think I will be able to. Especialy if this effects if I get home or not. I know that size is obviously not in my favor. I can't imagine me being the fastest, nor the slowest. I am able to climb well. I can survive on the ways I know plants, and I think I can easlie find water. I just don't know our location. I hope it isn't anywhere like the Artic. I remember those games being boring because all of the tributes eventually just froze to death.

But, right now, I am in the shower, getting ready for bed. I didn't even know if I wanted to go to bed. I loved that smell of citrus and orange that washed clean all of my glamore and glimmer. I stepped out and onto the mat that blew me dry in seconds. My hair, as usual, dried in blond silky curtains. I changed into a light blue night gown that reached the middle of my calves, and braided my hair down my back. I pined my mockingjay at the hem on the bottom on my night gown. I noticed my skin still had a faint shine from it, as if the sparkles didn't wash off all the way. I slipped on some fuzzy slipper-type things, and decided to go on a walk. It was late, and no one would be up, and what a better way to spend my night than alone?

I thought about what would happen if I didn't win. Kattniss would easlie be able to care for Mother. I was just worried that Mom might shut down again. I know Kattniss could handle that, though. I, honestly, think that they could go on without me. Kattniss would provide food, and mother would clothe her.

If I wasn't to win, I would want Peeta to win, easlie. Not only because Kattniss and Mother's lifes would be easier, but because Peeta deserves it. He has been great to me, and we have become great friends!

I walked into the elivator and went to the training center. I didn't know where else to go, on account of the first floor was district one. I figured the training center was big enough to walk around for about ten or fifteen minutes. As I walk in, I hear a noise. It was coming from the swords area. I walk quietly over there, and see Cato slashing a dummies heart. Again, I can't help to imagine my body in the place of the dummies. Ouch.

I didn't know if I should say anything, or just go back to my room. I didn't know if it would be legal or not for him to just kill me now. . . I mean, it didn't look like he wanted to have a tea party with me, or anything. I decided I would try to make a conversation. I wanted my mind off the games anyways, right?

"Hello," I say, showing myself. He looks up at me, sweat on his forehead, and grunts. He continues to torture the dunnie, gracefully. I bite my bottom lip, eyeing the sword. "Last minuet practicing?"

"What are you doing down here?" He asks. He stops pounding on the dreadfull looking dummie, and breaths heavily.

"I wanted to go on a walk, and there was nowhere else to go but down here. I didn't think anyone was down here," I say. He looks around, and moves to knife throwing. I follow him. "So, your name is Cato, right?"

"Yes," He mutters sounding annoyed, throwing a knife right on target. I was pretty good at throwing knifes, but he hit it right on the dot.

"How did you do that?" I ask, in awe. He stops throwing, and looks at me. "I mean, I am a decent thrower, but I can't hit right on the bulls eye," I continue.

"I don't know. I just don't think about it. I'm use to it," He mutters, "Why am I telling you? Your my compitition,"

"I don't know. My name is Prim by the way," I say.

"I know," He says back. I purse my lips, and grapp one of the daggers. I listen to what he says, and think about Kattniss instead. I throw it, and I am inches from the bulls eye.

"You are releasing at the back of your head.. You need to release parallell to your eyes." He says, quietly. I remember seeing him, earlier, in the training area, and he was not very human, looking. He could have killed that boy just for taking his knife. I wondered if he was bi-polar, or something. . .

I swollow, and take a breath. I take another dagger, and think of Kattniss. I throw it, releasing it later. Bulls eye. I let out my breath and smile. I look around to thank him, but he is gone. I turn the other way, and no one is there. I bite my lower lip, and decide to take that walk.

xXx

"Up, up, up! It's a big, big, big day! Get dressed and come to the living room. We are leaving right away." Effie said, opening my curtains. The bright light shined in my eyes. I savored with time in a bed because I knew it would be one of my last. I swollowed hard. I got up from the bed, and changed into a pair of black pants, and a silver shirt that was shiny. I wore leather boots that raised to my knees. I know that they will give me an outfit to wear into the games, but I wanted to feel, and look good before the games. I let my wavy hair hang loose over my shoulders. Me putting my hair in a braid after my shower last night helped that. The fresh citrus from my hair smelt sweet, and I inhaled it.

Today was the day og the Hunger Games. My stomach started to get into a knot at the thought of that. I put Katniss's pin on my heart. I remembered what I was here to do. I had to win. I felt like breaking down and crying in the corner like a little baby, but that would do nothing. It's not like a few tears could get me out of this. As a matter of fact, it would only make me worse. An emotional wreck.

I tried to distract myself, and walked to the living space. Peeta stood with slacks and a shirt on. His hair was messy as if he had been pulling on it. I tied to give him a small smile, but I am sure it came out as a straight line.

Peeta and I were going to travel to the Game's Headquartes. That is when we would have to leave Haymich and Effie behind. Cinna and Portia would follow us every step until we enter the arena. Hopefully, I'll be madly sighning for my sponcers when we arrive. Maybe I wont have any at all. All in all, final goodbyes will be said here.

Effie was crying, thanking us, telling us that we were the best tributes she had ever had the privilege of sponsoring. Of course, her being Effie, had to add, "I wouldn't be at all suprised if I finally get promoted to a decent dstrict, next year." I had to keep myself from saying anything back, and Peeta did, as well, but we just smiled. She kisses us both on the cheek, and hurries out, as if trying to hide the emotions about to burst.

Haymich crosses his arms and looks us both over.

"Any final words of advice?" Peeta asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out and put as much distance between yourselves and the others. Find a source of water," He says. "Got it?"

"And after that?" I ask.

"Stay alive," He says. There was nothing we could say back. Haymich turns around and leaves. That was the last time I would probably see him.

The flight was long. We were able to get food, and I filled my body with as much as I could, hoping to store it all in. Once we got there, some Avox boy directed Cinna and I to where I would be entering the arena. I struggle to keep my breakfast down as I shower and brush my teeth. My mouth was watering, as if I was going to vomit. A package layed before Cinna and I. Cinna had no say in my outfit, and neither of us knew what was in the cardboard box.

Cinna helps me dress- tight pants, green blouse, sturdy brown belt, thin, hooded black jacket that fell to my thighs. The boots were worn over skin tight socks. The soles of the shoes were soft, and light weight. They were good for running.

I think I am finished, when Cinna pulls a gold mockingjay from his pocket. I had completely forgoten about it.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Off of the silver shirt you wore on the train," He says, clasping it on my shirt. "Your all set. Move around and make sure that everything is comfortable,"

I run in a circle, and move my arms. "Everything is fine,"

"There is nothing else we can do but wait for the call. Are you hungary?" He asks. I shake my head with a look on my face. I think I would vomit if another bite was taken.

We sit in silence until a females voice comes up. She says it is time to prepare for launch. I feel my stomach churn. I turn and stand on a metal plate. I bite my lower lip, and look at Cinna. The last person I would see besides tributes again. He smiles, but it looked forced, and out of pitty.

I lift my chin, and roll my shoulders as the plate rises. I try to look confident. Like Katniss would have. For maybe fifteen seconds, I am trapped in a dark tube. I feel the plate rising, still. When I enter the light, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the seventy- fourth Hunger Games begin!" Sixty secondes was how long we were required to stand on our plates before it began. In the Cornucopia, food, bags of weapons, and things you would need were in storage. I saw a bag of daggers, and was tempted to run and get them. They were a short distance away from me. Haymich never got to see me run. I was fast. Maybe if he did, he would have told me to get the weapons.

I look over and see Peeta. he is about five tributes away from me. I see him shaking his head. He knew what I was looking at. I bite my lower lip. I catch the eye of Cato. He sees me staring at them, too, catching Peeta shaking his head at me. He stares at me for a few seconds, then eyes a sword.

I see something closer to me, and it is a bag. It is about ten yards away from me. I could get that. Ten yards? Easy! I could grab it and run. Run far. I would do that.

**30, 29, 28. . . .**

It was so quiet that a pin could drop. Everyone was thinking of their first moves, and what in the Cornucopia they would grab. No one spoke. They knew what was to happen next.

**10, 9, 8. . . .**

If I die, I hope Katniss will get her pin back.

**5, 4, 3 . . . .**

The gong goes off. I shuffle my feet for a second, confused, then notice eveyone moving. I sprint a few feet, and take off with a bright orange back. Looking right at me, is the girl from District 2 with a bag of knifes. I saw her throwing at the Training Center. She never misses. And I'm her next target. She aimes for me, and I move my bag in the way of my body. The knife sticks to the bag. _Thanks for the knife!_ I say in my head. I couldn't help but to grin.

I run to the tree line. I stop and take a good look at the Cornucopia. I see twelve or so tributes beating eachother. The others must have ran off. Peeta was no where in sight. That was a good thing. Now, all that was needed was to hunt down water.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION: Okay, so my spelling sucked last chapter! I forgot to edit and it wont let me fix it! I even spelt Katniss's name wrong a few times! Ugh! Anyways, yeah, if you are going to complain about the age changes, don't read. Don't even bother telling me it's stupid because it's my story, and it's too late to change it now! Thanks to you all who review, and keep me going! I appreciate it! **

** And some mention that Prim doesn't have enough emotion. Well, what I'm going for is for her not to be some cry-baby. I want her to be confident. I am not making some story where she whines and complains and feels sorry for herself. I want her to be past that. To realise that crying wont do anything for her, but make it worse. I am 15, and I don't think I would cry. I would think that crying wouldn't take me out of the games, but it would make me an emotional wreck! But that's just me, I guess. . . . Thank you. Not to be rude, but stop reading, now, if you don't like it. Again, I am not wanting to be rude. I thank all of you who are helping me with mistakes. Thanks a lot. Emma:)**

**Chapter Seven - Wow! Already?**

I sat on the the branch of a tall tree. Yes, I was actually pretty scared of heights, but right now, I don't really mind it. It took me about a minuet to climb this tree. If something was chasing after me, I probably would have died. I stradled the thick branch, and opend the bright orange bag I was able to grab. Inside was a flashlight, some wire, rope, flint, and one apple. The knife that Clove, from district two, threw at me was placed in an inside pocket of my jacket. I decided I would save the apple for when I was really hungary.

It was fairly dark out, and I knew that a lot of predators would come out, at this time. I didn't risk lighting a fire because I was afraid someone would see it. I wondered where Peeta ran off to. Was his face white, and his blood drained from his body? Did he form some kind of alliance with someone? Was he doing as I was, and hiding alone? I didn't want him to be dead. No. I didn't.

I decided I would get some sleep, then I would search for water in the morning. My mouth was dry, and in a few days, if I didn't get any to eat, I would face dehydration. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep in this tree. I climb down, quietly, avoiding any loud noise, and see there is a wide opening from the outside of the tree, to the inside. I crawl inside of it. My head stuck out, a bit, but other than that, no one would be able to find me. At least I hoped not. I closed my eyes, and fell into a terrible dream.

_ "Prim! Why! Why did you go into those games! Why did you die! Why didn't you let me go!" Someome screached. Everything was black, and I felt like my blood was being drained out of my body._

_ "Katniss?" I yell. My voice was not my own. It was a screaching, blood curling scream. I was in panic mode. I was afraid. I felt tears begin to pour from my eyes. "I'm here Katniss! I'm not dead!"_

_ I was in the black, and I started to run. Just flat out run into the darkness. I feel my foot trip over something, and Peeta's dead body was just below my feet. My sobs became bigger, and I craddled his head in my lap. His face was white, and eyes open, but not alive._

_ "Peeta. Peeta," I muttered to myself, in shock. I rocked myself back and forth, sobbing in shock. "Katniss, Katniss," I said to myself._

xXx

_ Hhhiiiiiiiiisssssssss_ was the first noise I heard in my ear in the morning. I slowly lift up my head, and see a snake risen right by my head. I gulp, being sure not to move fast. I panic, not sure of what to do. It would really be embarassing to die this way in the games. To die of a snake bite that got infected. It was a colorful snake, too. Those aren't a good sighn. I was about to grab my knife out of my coat pocket, but I saw a sword slash the head off of the snake. So, I wasn't going to die of a snake bite, but someone was going to slash my head off, just like the snakes. I look up, and it is Cato, the blond haired, blue eyed, boy. His forehead looked beaded with sweat, and he had dry blood on the back of his head, running down his neck. His finger nails were dirty. He had a back slung over his back, and his jacket was off.

I closed my eyes, ready for my turn. The impact didn't hit me, though. I open my eyes again, and he has his eyebrows raised, giving me a weird look. He looked around, then smiled. Not the kind of smile that would make a girls heart melt, but a sly smile that would make you run away from him. He put his fingerto his lips, telling me to be quiet, then walks away from the tree. I crawl out of the tree, and notice it is still dark. The only light seen is a small light coming from the trees a few yards away. I notice the fire. I know what Cato was going to do, and I decided to wait here.

My cheeks were wet as if I had cried all night. I was embarassed, and hoped that Cato didn't see them. I felt relieved that I was out of that dream. That terrible dream.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear a girl yell bloody murder. Cato had seen her fire. She wasn't smart enough to not light it during the night. Cato hunted her down and killed her. I didn't know why I didn't run from my spot. Now, he would just kill me. But I didn't move. He came back from the direction he left. His sword was wrapped tightly around his hands, and fresh blood was on his neck. I bit my lower lip.

"Come on. The allies will hear her scream, and come over here. We don't want to deal with all of them at once." He says, walking in the opposite direction of the fire. Did he just make a truce? Did this mean he wouldn't kill me? That we would work together? I didn't question it because he was the one who was capable to win this. He was capable to kill every one of us. I grab my bright orange bag, and jog to him. He has his sword out and ready for anyone who we meet.

"Who are the allies?" I ask. I sling my bag over my shoulder, and get my knife out.

"Be quieter," He mutters. "Some kids from district one, two, four, and your tribute from 12."

"What?" I ask in disbeliefe. "Peeta? And aren't you in district two?"

"Yes. I didn't make the alliance. I will have to kill all of them in the end. Why make an alliance with them?" He says, distractedly. _You will have to kill me in the end_ I say in my head.

"So, Peeta is okay?" I ask.

"Yes. More than," He says. "The allies are at the Cornucopia. They have everything. Every bit of food here. I got some when they tried to add me to their alliance. I got some other things, too." I nod.

We walk in silence for a bit, and the only sound you hear is our feet walking. The sun is coming up, and I had no clue where we were going. I was just following him. I looked at him, and never really noticed how tall he was. I was as tall as Katniss, now, at 5'7''. He was about 6'1'' or 6'2''. He had broad shoulders, and tight mustles. It was obvious he was a Career, and had trained for this for his whole life. I knew he would fight. His blond hair was messy, and shaggier. There was a giant gash in the back of his head that looked like it was getting infected. it was probabaly from the blood bath yesturday. I _knew_ he was involved in that. His blue eyes were sharp. He had a pointed jaw and chin. Dry blood was all over him. Probabaly only half was his,

"You better clean off your gash or it will get infected," I say. He looks at me confused. He touches the back of his head, and looks at the blood that was on his fingers.

"Oh," He mutters.

"Let's find water," I say, "Wait."

I stop by a tree, and take the bark off of it. The half I took off was dry. I take off another piece from the other side, and it was damp. "This way," I say, taking off to my right. I hear him following. We walk for about ten minuets. I stop walking, and hear the faint sound of running water. I smile, and walk again. Finally, a stream of water is found. Weeds of tall grass, and dry dirt were on the bank of the stream. "Here!" I say. He nods. I sit down at the bank, and cup some in my hands. I take a drink. My burning throat is relieved from the ichy pain of dehydration.

Cato fills some up in a canteen, I'm assuming he got from the Allie's camp. He takes a drink, and sits next to me. We sit in silence for a few minuets. I clean of my face, and wash my hands. I felt a bit more clean now that I've done so.

"Do you want me to fix your gash?" I ask.

"No. I'm fine," He says. His hand reaches back, and he is about to ich it.

"Don't. you'll only make it worse," I say. He stops, and sets his hand down. "Can I see your canteen?"

He hands me the black canteen, and I rip the hem of my long blouse and take a chunk of fabric off of my shirt. No skin was revealed because I zipped up my jacket. I soaked the fabric with water, and cleaned off the blood with it. It came off easlie, but was sticking to his head. His hair was damp, and about 99% clean. Satisfied, I sit next to him again, finished. I throw the fabric from my shirt in the stream, and it floats off. Finaly, I ask the question that has been killing me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask, looking at him. He dosn't look back. He shrugged.

"I feel like I needed some kind of allie. I didn't want some big group. I saw you in the training center, and you were decent. And you stood up to me, so you had guts." He says. I nod.

"I want to find Peeta," I say. Cato looks at me.

"He's with the allies," He says, as if it is obvious.

"He would come to us, though. I know it." I say. Cato rolls his eyes, and looks back at the stream. I get the apple out of my bag, and cut it in half with my dagger. I offer the other half to him, and he takes it.

I hear the anthem that proceeds the death recap. The sky lights up, and it is as if the sun is out. I see the seal of the capital, and it floats in the sky. The first face to apear is a girl from district three. All the tributes from 1 and 2 survived. A boy from 4 was showed, and I was supprised. District 4 was a career distric. A few more are shown, and Peeta's face was skipped. I am relieved. Eleven down, twelve of us left.

The anthem ends, and it gets darker. We sit in silence for a few minuets. I didn't eat my apple because I felt a bit sick. I stuffed it back into my bag, and stood up. I didn't know where we were going to go next, but I didn't want to stay for people to find us.

I was about to say something about 'let's go', but I never got the chance to. Something flung over out heads, and a shadow came from above us. I hear a big explode, and fire spreads. I look at Cato with wide eyes, and we both move at once. He flings his pack over his shoulder, I did the same, and we both run for it. Fire was decending to both of us.

"To the left! Where we came from!" He yells. I didn't respond, but followed him. The world transformed to smoke, and debree. I coughed, and covered my nose with my hand. I was fast, and so was Cato, so this was good.

It's not hard to follow the Game Maker's motivation. There were the careers, then there were the rest of us. This fire is designed to flush us out. To thin out the others. This kind of shocked me because Cato was a career, but I must have over ruled him. The fire wasn't the most original way to get rid of us, but it is effective.

I hurdled over a burning log, but not high enough. The tail end of my jacket catches on fire. I have to stop, and stamp my body to rid of the flame. Cato stops, and helps me, quickly. I know he is probably cursing me out in his head, but I am only conserned about myself burning to death. I take off the big jacket, and leave it scorching in the fire.

"Come on!" Cato yells. I start to run again, avoiding any more fire. My throat and nose begin to burn, and my coughing becomes worse. My lungs begin to feel as if they are being cooked. I didn't slow my running, though. "Here!" He says. We crouch under a stone outcropping, and the vomit begins. I begin to choke on it. I appreciated that Cato looked away. All the water and food I've eaten since this fire has come out of my body. Cato handed me a canteen, and I sucked a few drops of water down my fried throat. I hand it back to him, and he does the same.

I know we need to keep moving, but now I am light-headed, and gasping for air. _One minuet_ I say _just one minuet, then we'll go,_ I gather my things, and let my backpack fold over my shoulders. Where were the game makers going with this? Sending us to somewhere more dangerous?

"Ready?" He asks in a terrible voice. I only nodded because I knew I couldn't speak. We dodge all the fire balls that were about apple sized. I could have flopped over and died, but something kept me going. I think it is a life time of watching the Hunger Games. I knew there was somewhere safe around here.

How long we spend dodging, and scrambling around these fireballs, I don't know. An acidic substance takes over my throat, and I know Cato's throat was bad too, because I heard him coughing. I stop for a second as my body vomits again, ridding of the poisons. Cato is way ahead of me, not realizing that I had to stop. I sprint back to him, and feel my legs betting tired. My clothes were drentched in sweat, and I spelt burnt hair. My hair fumbles to my braid, and at least an inch of my hair has been cut off from the burining fire. I look, interested and facinated at the singed hair.

"Let's go!" Cato boomed. I fall out of my trance, but didn't react fast enough because a fire ball comes racing to me. I move, but the fire ball skins my calf. Seeing my pant leg on fire sends me flying on the ground. I begin to scream. Without thinking, I grab the fabric and tear it off. I sit on the ground, and breath heavily. My calf was screaming, and my hands were welted with red bumps. I'm shaking and I couldn't move. Cato could leave me now. Or finish me off so he wouldn't have to deal with me later. Instead, he falls to his knees, and get's the water out. He get's out the canteen, and pours water on my calf and hand.

I imagine Cinna's outift, and the sparkles of fire. I smile at the irony. Cato probably thought I was a freak. The girl who smiles while she burns to death.

The attack is now over. The Gamemakers don't want me dead. Not yet. They could easlie destroy the both of us, but they don't. The smoke is still really thick, and I could stand up. I was shaking as I walked. Cato led us to a tree. I knew the safest place would be up, but I was not in any state to climb.

"That was fun," I mutter sarcastically.

"What were you doing back there?" He asks, obviously mad I held us back. He puts his hands on his head, stressed out.

"I was out of it. Sorry." I say, in a hard voice.

"You have to stop playing around! They could have easlie killed us back there! Your lucky the Gamemakers don't want us dead, yet," He says, hard, back. I let out a frustrated sigh.

I fogot about my calf for a few seconds, and decide to take a look at it. I spelt burnt skin. This is the worst kind of pain to me. I've never felt anything like it.

We weren't consealed very well. Anyone could be hidden, and kill me. I reach to get my knife. Then, I realize I left it in my coat.

"My knife is in my coat," I say, crossly. Cato doesn't say anything. I roll up my pant leg, in pain, and I take the canteen, and pour water on it to rid of the blood. Cato had black ash all over his face. We needed to find water again. Our throats were dry, I needed to clean my cut, we needed to rid of the smoke. "Let's go find water."

"Can't you do your tree thing?" He asks. I shake my head.

"The trees are all dry from the fire." I say. I stand up, and only hope we don't die.

**A/N: Thoughts? **


End file.
